1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable engine adopted for a portable working apparatus such as a weed cutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art portable engine, an ignition coil for generating an electromotive force is generally fixed to the side face of an engine cylinder through a fitting seat and a tightening bolt. During the operation of engine, heat which is generated in the engine cylinder is transmitted to the ignition coil through the fitting seat and bolt and causes a deterioration in the function of ignition coil. The portable engine is also provided with a fan for cooling the engine cylinder. Air blown from the fan is firstly guided upward by a fan cover fixed to the front side (an output side of the engine) of a crankcase and then toward the periphery of the engine cylinder by a cylinder cover which is formed in series with the fan cover. A partition is provided to cover a step which is formed between the fan cover and the cylinder cover. According to the prior art, this partition is formed integrally with the cylinder cover.